


Exit Is Also Denied

by Elfwreck



Category: Glitch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, trapped in a cave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/pseuds/Elfwreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a good thing Ilmenskie Jones is so likeable, because he needs to be rescued rather a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exit Is Also Denied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EK (ilyat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyat/gifts).



> EK, I hope you enjoy this. When I think of exploring Ur, one particular pig always comes to mind.
> 
> Beta help from T, who kept this from becoming an unholy link-ridden mess.
> 
> (ETA: When I first posted this, I messed up and didn't put in a recipient, so you may not have seen it right away. Madness notifications were/are delayed, so I know it could be a while before you see this.)

Ilmenskie Jones was stuck in Axis Denyde.

Again.

It wasn't that he lacked the ability to get in and out of caves. He was raised in the Ilmenskie Deeps, after all. He had no problem slipping in and out of Neva Neva and Ajaya Bliss, even though they were firmly locked. Nobody had ever caught him sneaking in to pick up a bit of sparkly to fund his travels. He knew all the mining spirits by their first names and had a special key pouch; he carried all types of keys, and had never met a door that wouldn't open to him. He was especially fond of Krystal Kaos; the owls there were friendly. He often carried a spare pumpkin ale to share with anyone who'd listen to tales of his adventures.

Callopee and Massadoe were old hat--well-traveled mines he knew like the back of his hoof. Pollokoo, though…

Something about that cave-in always caught him, and he was stuck waiting for some clever glitch to find him and bring him out.

Downright embarrassing, it was.

He could hear them nearby. Both Intate Treats and Ajiboo Hood had plenty of rocks to mine, and Jones had feasted on the egg plant in Ajiboo more than once. Sooner or later, one of the glitchen would try to climb through the pile of rocks, realize it couldn't be done, and start donating flowers to Lem, conquer the fear of flying, and teleport in to the unexplored street--at which point, Jones would pick up a ride out.

He sighed, and waited. Axis Denyde was a dull place. Jones liked a bit of peace and quiet, which was why he kept coming back here, but he always forgot how quickly that got boring.

He told himself he was going to stick to the Ilmenskie mines after this.

He knew he was lying.

**Author's Note:**

> [Pollokoo](http://www.glitchthegame.com/locations/pollokoo/) has 21 streets and connects to three other regions. [Axis Denyde](http://www.glitchthegame.com/locations/pollokoo/LHFIV4V8J6J2I7U/) has no trees, no rocks, and no exits.  
>  Ilmenskie Jones got [rescued by Shrimpables](http://www.glitchthegame.com/snaps/PUV3G7UGUF933VH/201015-239ac6ee74/). And [by Bachjess♫♫♪](http://www.glitchthegame.com/snaps/PUV3JO86L8G2F1Q/242784-8aee1f1ee2/). And again, [by BerylCrest](http://www.glitchthegame.com/snaps/PUV8KRHK6EG25DT/252493-9b27d39471/), just before the Giants awoke, because [Ajaya Bliss was too crowded](http://www.glitchthegame.com/snaps/PA93S1AM4RD29RK/283952-2f25e424a3/). [Neva Neva](http://www.glitchthegame.com/locations/callopee/LDOU5PQU0FD21PF/) probably was too. And [Krystal Kaos](http://www.glitchthegame.com/locations/the-seams/LDOB5HTH1ID2MTL/) is mellow, but you need a good  
> [key collection](http://www.glitchthegame.com/snaps/PA9K4D8K8MD27JH/13434-eb8513c5fa/) to get to all those places.


End file.
